


Through the Grape Vine

by HouseofAustrich



Series: Friday Night Dragon Age Writing Circle [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Siblings, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Orlais doesn't know shit, Siblings, Skyhold gossip mill, sibling pestering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofAustrich/pseuds/HouseofAustrich
Summary: A prompt for DA DWC on tumblr, filled wth my Inquisitor Lavellan and her brother Lucien, who belongs to my friend.





	Through the Grape Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Well, this is awkward..

“So…. about Blackwall...”

Iseris looked up from stringing her bow to find Lucien standing before her, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“He’s a good man, and a good warden, what more d’you want to know?” Iseris replied casually, returning her gaze to her task at hand.

“Iseris, you know what I’m actually asking.” Lucien sat down beside her. He leaned over, his chin resting in the palm of his hand with his elbow on his knee. Iseris flushed nervously. She looked quickly around them, finding the space behind the Herald’s deserted. Good, no one could hear them.

“Fine. He’s a good man, a good warden, and a good kisser,” She admitted quickly.

“I knew it,” Lucien teased, “You can’t hide anything from me, my dear sister.”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned in twenty years, you’d think it would be that, but nope!” Iseris gave a breathy laugh, leaning back to place her head against the wall.

“Please don’t say anything to anyone yet… it’s still in its infancy I think…as far as romance goes...” She continued, giving Lucien a small smile.

Lucien smiled awkwardly back, giving a small laugh.

“I’d’ve agreed if it weren’t for the fact I’m certain half of Skyhold already suspects…”

Iseris blanched, staring at Lucien as she processed his statement. With a groan, she placed her hands over her face.

“Well, this is awkward.”

“I don’t know if it’s a consolation, but the other half of Skyhold thinks I’m also your human lover…?”

“I suppose you and Blackwall will have to duel then,” Iseris snorted from behind her hands.


End file.
